


Picnics

by APHCrack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHCrack/pseuds/APHCrack
Summary: Who dares to stop the Wizards eating their FAV and CRAVED sandwiches?! THey won't let this go down! Oh no!





	

**Author's Note:**

> lmao idk

It was sunny and nice picknic in the air. Harvy, Ronbus, and Hermanis were Mucnhing on some meat filled unicron breaddd with frg ears to power u p their wizard p oots when all of a sudden came their good realy old friends Lupis and Dumblidick wanting some of that food poots.  
“NOONOOOO” says Ronbus “ ITS OUR POORS”  
Dumblidick was strong though so his poots was magical. He blew the three of them into a river filled with birds.  
“GROss” does yelling Hermanis she does a ShreKZ WIZ™( HER FAVORITE BTW) move and sings. Like some gross kink Dumblidick bloats u p aND EXPLODES.  
“BRO MY HO YOU GO OH NO” mourned S LuPIS he cries a river similar to the one the three kiddos were in. He keeps going and going and going and going until his eyes dry out and falls out. “Now Im blind! Why are kids so eviLUS this year?? Is it me?? Oh WOE IS ME”  
“DID SOMEONE SAY EVIL BECAUSE HERE I AM” a voice some wehre I dk  
Everyone does the twists and turns and looks what was that?? Then up on the rooftop of this WIZARding SCHOOl is Voldesmort (NOT SNUPUS!!!!) He started to shimmy and shake and finished off with a good old Micheal Jackson YEE WHO. HE jumps from there and to here and the ground BOUNCes like a ovunce house it goes the BOING and all the smol peeops blast into the air and past the ozonse layers and into SPOce. They are stuck floated wHen it ARIrves; SNIPRUS in tight goth emo black and navy clothes. And a spac ehemelt.  
“What are y’all doing up in here” it asks.  
“OH Snipris the King of Noses had sent us here with powers greater than Dimblieck who btw died. TY Hermanis” Harvy tells the emo thing.  
“cool beans now get out my dojo its only dofr non comfortists, posers” Snipris takes out a pimped out wand longer than any tree in EnGLand©. It must have been extensives. “HOCOUS POCUS MAKE IT FOCOUS DOWN TO EARTH AND OUT OF SPoCE NOW”  
They go flews and back to Voldesmort who squeals like r at who diguested poison two hours ago and just realized it. “WHAT THE DOUBLY HEACK IS GOING ON/!” he ating most their sandiwhccs what a butt (I HATE HIM !!! GOSH!!! ADB CHARACTER  
“We are here to stop you in the name of LOVE!” yells Hermantis  
“AND FRIENDSHIP!” nex t goes HArvy  
“wait where s LAPIS??” oh no ROnbus noticed  
….  
“I mean AND FOOD? Mabe”  



End file.
